


Burgers and Angels

by SuperWhoLockianFangirl2



Series: The Hunters and the Angels Kids [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angels, F/F, F/M, Future Bobby, Future Charlie, Future Dean, Future Ellen, Future Gabe, Future Jo, Future Kai, Future Sam, Kid Fic, M/M, Nephilim, Time Travel, future cas - Freeform, knights of hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:57:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhoLockianFangirl2/pseuds/SuperWhoLockianFangirl2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters.</p><p>(Please read others first or it may be confusing.)</p><p>Sorry for the shortness.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Burgers and Angels

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters.
> 
> (Please read others first or it may be confusing.)
> 
> Sorry for the shortness.

Future Dean and Cas stayed by their daughter's side hoping that she would wake up. Her pulse was still weak and her grace was dim. They were afraid she wouldn’t wake up. Dean and Sam bust through the door.   
Sam walked up to Future Dean “Come on you guys haven’t eaten since we left the warehouse. We’re going to get food.”  
Future Dean turned and looked at Sam. He was met with the biggest set of puppy eyes he had ever seen on his baby brother. Future Dean sighed. “Fine, come on Cas.”  
Future Cas looked up from AJ's face. “I’m not leaving.”  
“Cas…”  
Sam Jr. spoke up. “I’ll stay with her, just bring me back a salad.”  
Future Cas looked up at his husband. “Fine.”  
The Hunters and Angels left the motel and started towards their cars. Sam Jr. watched them leave. He sighed as he laid down on the couch and turned on the TV. Sam fell fast asleep.  
AJ woke up. She sat up quickly breathing heavily and looked at her surroundings. Motel. Past. Oh yeah. The fight with Abbadon. AJ remembered the agony that had ripped through her grace as she fought the Knight. She took deep breaths trying to calm down. She got up and took a shower, changed clothes, and grabbed her wallet out of her bag. Her phone was busted. She threw it in the trash, she’d have to get a new one.   
When she left the motel room, she made sure to lock the door because Sam Jr. was fast asleep. AJ started walking. She had something she needed to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave comments, Kudos and requests.


End file.
